


Time to Mourn

by Kousaiga



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, post phantom blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousaiga/pseuds/Kousaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote inspired by a piece of fanart I've seen on Tumblr.  Critique wanted and welcome.  The title kind of sucks.  Have a better suggestion? - Jonathan held onto Speedwagon tightly with his head buried into the blonde's shoulder.  Speedwagon was sitting in his lap on the bed as he clung to Jonathan equally as tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Mourn

Jonathan held onto Speedwagon tightly with his head buried into the blonde's shoulder. Speedwagon was sitting in his lap on the bed as he clung to Jonathan equally as tight. He wasn't entirely sure how it came to this. To be honest he was still in a bit of a sleepy daze. Speedwagon's body lightly shook the both of them as he quietly cried on Jonathan's shoulder. 'How did things come to this again?' Jonathan thought. He was still trying to wake up and process everything. 'Ah, yes...' 

It was the night before his wedding with Erina. Being a bit nervous about it Jonathan decided to try and do some light reading to relax himself. Eventually he carelessly fell asleep with the candle still burning. Speedwagon paced the halls of Jonathan's newly acquire house. He was staying there as a guest to attend his best friend's wedding. He mindlessly wandered from room to room with a candle to keep him from running into any furniture.

How late was it now? It had to be past midnight by now. The house was so big... Speedwagon wasn't sure if he even remembered the way back to his room. He stopped for a moment to stare at a fancy bottle of wine and some fine crystal in a cabinet. A bittersweet smile crept across his face as he was reminded of a certain eccentric Italian. He lightly ran his fingers across the brim of the black and white top hat he was wearing. The longer he stared at the wine the more somber his expression became. Speedwagon finally tore himself away from the display with a quiet sigh.

'Maybe I should just go back to bed.' the blond thought as he quietly walked down a hall, 'If I just lay still enough I'll...' That was curious. There was a light coming from under a door. Was Johnathan still up? Slowly, he approached the door and raised his hand to knock, but something stopped him from completing the action. He really shouldn't be bothering Johnathan the night before his big day. 'But... what if he's having second thoughts? I must make sure he stays on the right path!' Speedwagon convinced himself of that thought as he simultaneously knocked and opened the door.

“Jojo?” he called out quietly, “Are you awake?” Jonathan had stirred awake at the noise. He had been a heavy sleeper as a child, but ever since Dio had come along, well... he had gotten used to sleeping with one eye open. He shifted his position slightly in the bed and he heard his book hit the ground with a thud.  
“Jojo, are you trying to burn the house down again?” a familiar voice chimed in from near the doorway. Speedwagon set his candle next to the almost burned out candle Jonathan had been reading by. Looking up with bleary eyes he smiled at the ever watchful Speedwagon.

“Ah, Speedwagon! It's nice to know you're still looking out for me.” Jonathan said with a sleepy chuckle. Speedwagon removed the hat from his head and shuffled forward towards Jonathan's bedside.  
“I saw the light and I was worried you might have been losing sleep over your wedding tomorrow. I came to ensure you are making the right decision!” the blond said with a smile. Jonathan smiled back.  
“Yes, I'm looking quite forward to finally marrying Erina! She's the love of my life. I worked so hard to protect her and the world she lives in. To know I can now give her everything she deserves is all I ever wanted.” he said, yawning at the end. Speedwagon was now staring at the hat in his hands as he fiddle with the brim.  
“I'm so very happy for the both of you.” he said barely above a whisper, “Frankly, I'm a little jealous.” He laughed, but there was no humor in it. Jonathan, who was still struggling to stay awake enough, picked up on it.

“Speedwagon... is something wrong?” Johnathan questioned. Speedwagon said nothing at first. He let out another sigh as he hung the top hat on the bed post and sat down on the edge of Johnathan's bed.  
“He should be here for the wedding. He fought so hard and so long. He deserved to see the happy ending of that horrid tale of the Stone Mask.” Speedwagon stared at the floor as he spoke. Jonathan was silent for a moment before placing a firm hand on Speedwagon's shoulder.  
“Zeppeli will be there. In spirit. He's always with us; watching us from above. I'm sure of it.” he said with a warm smile. Speedwagon looked up from the floor at the darker haired man. Jonathan's smiled faded a bit as he saw the tears welling up in Speedwagon's eyes.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to do so, but without warning the blonde leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Johnathan. He was practically sitting in Jonathan's lap now. Without a word Jonathan reciprocated the embrace hugging him as tightly as he could without hurting him. Tears fell from Speedwagon's eyes in quiet, shaky sobs. Thinking about it now, neither of them had really taken the time to properly mourn the loss of a dear friend and mentor. Memories of Zeppeli and even of his father flooded Jonathan's brain. He buried his head into Speedwagon's shoulder as he shed a few tears of his own. He needed this, too.  
“Jonathan... I know I didn't know him for very long, but...” Speedwagon stopped talking and began to cry harder.  
“...Yes?” Johnathan urged his best friend on to finish his thought.

“I... I loved him.” he finally choked out. He balled up Jonathan's shirt in his fists as another wave of emotion hit him. The other man just sat there for a moment lightly patting Speedwagon on the back. He and Speedwagon had become really close in the past couple of weeks, and he'd be lying if he didn't notice the way Speedwagon had admired Zeppeli in the past. But it was still a bit of a shock to hear him confess something like that to him.  
“...I know.” he finally said quietly. Speedwagon finally stopped holding back and he cried out loudly for a few moments before quieting back down. Jonathan continued to comfort his mourning friend throughout. After a few more minutes Speedwagon pulled away and got off of the bed. He wiped the streaks of tears from his face and straightened his clothes back out before speaking again,

“I'm sorry to have bothered you so late at night, Jojo.” he grabbed the hat off of the bed post and placed it back on his head, “It's quite late so, I'll take my leave so you can rest up for your big day.” A tired smile spread across his lips. Johnathan smiled back and nodded. Speedwagon picked up his candle, blew out Johnathan's candle, and made his way towards the exit but stopped just before leaving.  
“Thank you, Jonathan, for everything.” he said without turning around.  
“Anything for my dear friend.” Jonathan said with a yawn. Even though he couldn't see it he could hear the smile in Johnathan's tired voice.  
“Goodnight, Jojo.” he said before pulling the door shut.


End file.
